Regret Message
by aishiteru-Aiko
Summary: "¿realmente crees que sea cierto?"/"¿Qué es lo que deseas día a día?/ "Creo que la asuste…Lo siento"/"Ve lejos de la orilla pequeño deseo"/"Solo deseo que mi princesa sea muy feliz"/"Entonces no te vallas de mi lado"/"¡LEN!"/" Ve lejos de la orilla pequeño deseo"/"En mis lágrimas se ve el arrepentimiento…."/"lo siento"/"Te amo"/"Hare todo por verla feliz".


simbologia:

_hdhhsdflsdhjsd-_recuerdos y parte de la cancion(hasta el final

-_fbfjdfhfjdjfdh-_cuando canta

**_fjhfjdhjg_-**para recalcar algo importante

dfdfsdgfg-la narracion.

los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco la cancion de donde me inspire.

* * *

Terminas de escribir, dejas con tranquilidad la pluma y como movimientos delicados como si temieras que con cualquier descuido pudiera romperse el pedazo de papel en tus manos, te levantas en silencio con esa elegancia que te caracteriza y que ahora la maldices.

Tomas de la pequeña y humilde mesa de tu ahora _hogar_ un pequeño frasquito de cristal, un objetó que para cualquiera seria sin importancia pero para ti es el principal factor de tantos recuerdos acumulados en tu memoria tan preciados y a la ves tan desgarradores.

Lo sostienes con fuerza, aguantas las inmensas ganas de llorar y recuerdas que a _él_ no le gustaba verte derramar esas gotas cristalinas que el con sus largos y enguantados dedos limpiaba, y extrañamente aquel gesto tan simple siempre te logro tranquilizar e internamente agradecías por tenerlo a tu lado siempre que lo necesitabas…._siempre fiel a ti…._

Sacudes tu cabeza desechando esos pensamientos, sabes que consecuencias traería seguir con las memorias de tu vida metes el papel en rollado cuidadosamente en el frasquito y colocas delicadamente el tapón para que no se salga le contenido, volteas hacia el reloj de la roída pared de madera y marcan 6:40….._justo a tiempo….._piensas tomas de la cama una manta café y te la pones en tu mano sostienes con fuerza el frasco como sien en el estuviera tu mas grande y anhelado sueño….lo cual no esta lejos de la realidad

Cierras la puerta con delicadeza, sabes que debes guardad todas tus fuerzas para lo que estas a punto de hacer

Siente el aire fresco chocar contra tu cara cierras los ojos y recuerdos golpean tu mente, los abres dejando ver dos iris azules, tan azules como el cielo o como el mismo mar el cual esta a unos pasos de ti, sin embargo tus orbes no reflejan nadas que vacio y gran sufrimiento

Agachas la cabeza dejando que tus rubios cabellos tapen la mitad de tu rostro, ahora no solo es una mano si no las dos sujetan ese frasquito el cual es tu pequeña pero aun así hermosa esperanza afirmándolo justamente en el centro de tu pecho

Caminas lentamente hacia la orilla del mar ya no te importa si alguna persona te ve, tu orgullo y arrogancia cayeron al suelo justo en el momento en que sentiste el aire acariciar tus rostro en una silenciosa invitación a seguir a delante con tu objetivo, lo único que tu mente puede registrar son voces mas que nada una voz siempre diciendo lo mismo una casi imperceptible sonrisa surca tu rostro

Tus descalzos sienten el agua cristalina y templada sin embargo no te detienes y ya que estas a unos cuantos metros te agachas y un recuerdo fugaz golpea tu mente dejándote aturdida por un momento

.

_Es la misma playa sin embargo no estas sola una figura a dos metros y de espaldas a ti _

_te acompaña dé repente el se voltea y deja ver a un apuesto joven de piel blanca y unos tranquilos orbes azules como el mar_

_que toca sus pies desnudos que te miran con compresión y ternura _

_tú le preguntas_

"_¿realmente crees que sea cierto?"_

_Te mira sin comprender y tu al observar su desconcierto aclaras rápidamente_

"_No es posible que esto pueda realizar tu deseo"_

_Tan solo te ve y te pregunta lentamente pero aun así con un tinte de ternura mezclada con serenidad_

"_Princesa ¿Quiere intentarlo?"_

_Te sitúas al lado de el y expresas con aburrimiento y obviedad _

"_No hay necesidad de intentar algo tan ridículo"_

_Sientes una cálida sensación recorrer tu cuerpo cuando el te obsequia una leve pero dulce sonrisa y piensas lo afortunada que eres al tener a alguien como el y se lo haces saber de la manera mas dulce que puedes _

"_Además…todo lo que quiero tu lo puedes hacer realidad __**Len"**_

_le regalas una tímida sonrisa que el después de salir de su sorpresa te corresponde con una mas radiante y sientes que darías lo que fuera por ver siempre esa sonrisa y el mientras susurra_

"…_.Ya veo….."_

_Tu observas su masculino y ahora mas hermoso rostro gracias los rayos anaranjados del sol y ves en su azulina mirada amor y felicidad justamente lo que tu siente en ese momento_

_._

El sonido de los pájaros hace que regreses a tu realidad admiras el océano y susurras mientras un recuerdo pareceré en tu cabeza

-….es _aquí donde el mar ha guardado una leyenda_…..- .

"_¿Ha escuchado esta historia?"_

_._

Su dulce voz resuena en tu cabeza, pero aun así no te detienes y sigues susurrando casi cantado los siguientes versos de esa triste canción que refleja tu dolor

-_….en una hoja escribe un deseo-_cierras los ojos lentamente dejando que otra vez recuerdo lleguen a ti

.

"_¿Qué es lo que deseas día a día?_

_Le preguntas -sin saber que el te contestara algo que quedara grabado _

_con fuego en tu memoria- y te sonríe tal vez divertido y ves picardía en sus ojos antes de que te conteste sonriente_

_._

_-….introdúcelo en una botella de crista…-_sigues cantando melancólica y más recuerdos llegan

.

"_Deseo que algún día que Rin-sama tenga pechos grandes."_

_Te sonrojas hasta el cuello pero sientes un cosquilleo en todo tu cuerpo al ver su sonrisa inocente y medio picara y exclamas un _

"_A?!"_

_-….suéltalo en el mar y así algún día….- .  
_

_Lo ves reír levemente y a pesar de estar a penada te gusta ese sonido piensas que es hermoso y nadie lo puede comparar, aun así el te contesta tierno _

"_Es broma"_

_._

_-….puede volverse realidad-_muerdes tu labio no vas llorar al menos no aun

.

"_Solo deseo que mi princesa sea muy feliz"_

_Te dice sinceramente y tu lo observa con tantas emociones y te volteas para observar el inmenso mar que los rodea, grave error su color te recuerda a sus orbes azulinos tan tranquilos y tiernos cuando te ven a ti, solamente a ti, con el leve rubor en tus mejillas prenuncia suavemente_

"_Si eso es lo que deseas"_

_-…ve lejos de la orilla, botella de cristal….- ._

"_Entonces no te vallas de mi lado"_

_Y de tus labios salen las palabras sin tu consentimiento y aun así no te arrepientes al contrario un peso desapareció de tus delicados hombros_

_._

_-…con un deseo puesto en el mensaje-_te preparas para soltar el frasco sin embargo tus manos no ceden a las peticiones de tu mente

.

"_Por que solo contigo Len…..Soy realmente feliz"_

_El te observa sorprendido y un leve color carmín adornan sus mejillas, cosa que lo hace verse mas adorable admites en tu interior_

_._

_-….desaparece en silencio-_tus manos aflojan y estas punto de soltarla

"_Ya veo"_

_Y su rostro gira hacia el horizonte donde el parece el fin del mar sin embargo sabes que no es así aun hay mucho por descubrir_

_._

_-…mas allá del horizonte…-_escuchas el sonido del agua chocar con la botella, y piensa "_por fin"_

_._

"_Hare todo por verla feliz"_

_Dice el y tu lo único que puedes hacer o sentir es sonreír, sonreír al mar, a el, a ti y al celo por que eres inmensamente feliz _

_._

_-…siempre estuviste cuidando de mi….-aun _sigues en la misma posición y sigues sin abrir los ojos aun ves los recuerdos como película

.

_El te sonríe cuando estas enferma y te dice que eres hermosa y tu como puede le regalas una dulce sonrisa aun cuando sabes que eres un desastre en ese momento_

_._

_._

_-….y hacías cualquier cosa por mi-_una sonrisa surco tu rostro rápidamente y así como vina se esfumo, por que ese recuerdo llego a ti-…._yo solo fui muy egoísta…-_

_._

_._

_Te aterras cuando lo ves y lo único que grita tu mente es un_

"_¡¿Qué eh hecho?!"_

_Sin embargo sientes una morbosa satisfacción al saber que __**ella **__ya no vive, ya no podrá arruinar tu matrimonio con el príncipe Vecino…un carraspeo te saca de tus pensamientos y miras al apuesto joven frente a ti y ves que esta manchado con la sangre de __**esa **__y sientes asco por que no quieres que Len se contamine de su sangre…sabes que suena absurdo pero no te importa no quieres que el tenga alguna relación con __**ella**_

"_Creo que la asuste…Lo siento"_

_Y sin importarte que te manches de su sangre asquerosa…lo tomas de la muñeca y _

_atraes a hacia ti por que al momento de pronunciar esas palabras te diste cuenta de su mirada rota y vacía y no te importa ya nada solamente el hecho de hacerlo feliz_

_._

_-y te di muchos problemas-"no, no, no puedo ahora…aun no" _te repites una y otra vez

.

_Estas afuera de su habitación escuchando sus sollozos y que cada uno es como un puñal para tu corazon te sientes mal y culpable pero aun esta esa satisfacción por que sabes que ahora ninguna otra va arrebatarte a Len de tu lado y pidiendo perdón en silencio te retiras igualmente en silencio_

_._

_-ahora que te necesito junto a mi-_te levantas aun con los ojos cerrados y recuerdas

.

_Lo tomas de la mano y te observa y sin que se lo espere le plantas un beso en sus masculinos labios_

_Tu primer beso y siempre deseaste que fuera el, te sientes feliz al ver como te sonríe _

_Radiante y todo el sufrimiento de su mira se fue y te sientes más que dichosa _

_No puedes expresar la alegría que sientes te mira, se acerca lentamente a ti _

_Y tu deseo lo espera y te da un beso tierno, lento, dulce y lleno de amor y piensas que vas desfallecer por que el solamente el te hace inmensamente feliz_

_._

_-…ya no estas aquí...- _sonríes melancólica y miras hacia el horizonte viendo el mar, aun que en realidad observas como la botella, levantas tu cristalina mirada-…_entonces utilizare el mar-_

_-…para cumplir mi único deseo-_apartas un mecho rubiode tu fino rostro y sigues observando y aun no dejas de cantar-_ve lejos de la orilla pequeño deseo_

_-en mis lágrimas se ve el arrepentimiento….-_

_._

_Recuerdas __**ese **__día, el día que perdiste todo lo que era tu felicidad y tienes el horror de presenciarlo a primera fila ríos de lágrimas salen de tus ojos el sonríe con burla acomodan su cabeza rubia en la madera pero cuando te ve sonríen con amor y con sus labios, aquellos que ya no sentirás nunca mas y articula _

"_Te amo, princesa"_

_Y todo lo demás pasa muy rápido_

"_¡LEN!"_

"_¡Riing!"_

"_¡TsK!"_

_Sientes odio, ira, furia y una sed de venganza insaciable pero eso desaparece y hace paso al dolor, al sufrimiento te caes de rodillas al suelo _

_Te sientes tan rota tan débil y te repites una y otra vez _

"_no debiste, fue mi culpa"_

_Gritas con desesperación y gracias al cielo ya no hay nadie para verte sufrir a si por que es tu dolor solo tuyo y no quieres que otra persona sienta lastima de ti_

"_Fue mi culpa…..¡SOLO MIA! ¡MIA! ¡PERDON!...Len…hermano perdón"_

_._

_-el pecado no se podrá borrar-_palabras que se clavan en tu pecho como mil espadas

-…._después de todo se acabo…-_

sigues observando el mar y sientes como cada vez aguantas menos no sabes cuanto tiempo paso pero ya no aguantas una lagrima se escapo de tu ojo derecho….¡rompes en llanto! caes de rodillas como _aquella _vez gritando lo que te queda de esa triste canción

-¡_ve lejos de la orilla, botella de cristal!...lo siento-_susurras entre sollozo_-¡Con deseo puesto en el mensaje!-_

_-¡más allá del horizonte, desaparece en silencio!- _su hermoso rostro pasa por tu aturdida mente_-lo siento…-por segunda vez lo dices-…¡Dios!...-gritas con la mirad al cielo lista para pedir tu deseo_

_._

" _Ve lejos de la orilla pequeño deseo"_

_._

_-¡TE LO SUPLICO!-_tus puños se cierran con fuerza por debajo del agua cristalina-¡_Si en este mundo_…..VUEVO A NACER!-pides con tu corazon en mano

.

"….._SI EN ESTE MUENDO VUELO A NACER….."_

"_SERIA LINDO QUE SEAMOS GEMELOS OTRA VEZ."_

_Y escuchas otra vez su voz hermosa tu corazon se acelera, tal vez ya estas loca pero no te importa con tal de sentir su cercanía otra vez paras de llorar, por que con su voz te tranquilizas como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacías, juras que esta a tu lado como la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí_

_Te levantas miras el atardecer el mismo que viste con el hace ya un año… tus ojos están lagrimosos y tu nariz roja sin embargo sonríes y no cualquier sonrisa si no esa sonrisa llena de felicidad y amor de solamente a el le dabas y sabes que aun ya no lo puedas tocar…._

…_El siempre te ara feliz y jamás te abandonara…._

_._

_-Es verdad…-_susurras dulcemente contemplando el cielo tan azul como sus ojos y ahora te das cuenta que jamás estuviste sola y ríes, ríes como es resto de tu vida.

.

.

.

.

Una hermosa joven abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando unos profundos orbes azul cielo y mira ala persona que la salvo de caer y hacer el ridículo en medio de la escuela

-perdona-contesto el chico miro atónita esos hermosos ojos azules

-_Len-_el chico abrió los ojos y de un momento a otro sonrió radiante

-_princesa-_del ojo de la chica escapo una lagrima llena de felicidad…_al fin…_

"…_Su Len estaba otra vez con ella…."_

…_Y entonces lo supiste la felicidad y tu mundo volvió a ti…. _

… _esta ves no cometerías el mismo error….._

_**Fin**_

**Hola! Chicas espero que el haya gustado el one-shot a mi en lo general mientras escribía empecé a llorar ¡la primera vez que lloro en uno de mis fics! T.T xD enserió me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones con respecto a el, yo en base en la canción: **_**Kagamine Rin - Regret Message Sub Español **_**de rin534 así se lama la persona que subió el video…. claro algunas cosas yo las puse y además por que quería(al menos de mi punto de vista) lo que posiblemente sintió Rin después y durante la muerte de Len y también puse RinxLen y no lo pude evitar a mi me encanta la pareja**

**Ah y otra cosa a mi me cae súper bien Miku enserió es una de mis favoritas pero tenia que hacer todo desde el punto de vista de rin bueno espero que em dejes ¡rewis!**


End file.
